Amor Incansable
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: Eren x Rivaille


capitulo 1

En la mañana comienza con ordenar la habitacion, antes de ir al trabajo ,como todos los dias lo hacia,miraba por aquella pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto el cielo celeste se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaros y el viento que soplaba las hojas de los estiro y salio de alli cerrando la para darse un baño,luego de asearse se dirigirse ala cocina,para comer e irse. Llego a su empleo que era algo aburrido,pero era el unico que pudo conseguir serca de su hogar y eso le agrado,pero al abrir la puerta de su oficina,suspiro murmurrando para si mismo "maldicion" en su escritorio se encontraba una pila de documentos para revisar,fruncio el ceño hacerca ala silla y tratando de calmarse sabia muy bien que si seguia asi tiraria todos los papeles al suelo sin importarle su jefe ni nadie,empezo a antes de llegar a lograr aquel cometido se escucho el grito de su amiga hanji que entraba en su oficina alegre y aludandolo alegremente como todos los dias desde que comenzo.

-buenos dias,enano _. sonrio de oreja a oreja,sabia que ese apodo lo molestaria por eso se lo dijo

-buenas cuatro ojos _. mirandola molesto y continua con su trabajo

-siempre tan malumorado _.protestando y cruzandose de brazos

-ya largate,tengo que terminar esto... mirarla

salio la mujer de mala gana y continuo con lo suyo,para empeorar las cosas irwin-su pareja lo llama ,atendio molesto ,para avisarle sobre que hoy debe ir al medico para verificar si podia darle un con todo ese asunto, revisando y firmando no entendia porque queria un hijo,no era suficiente estar asi su relacion,bufo molesto no tendria a un crio en su cuerpo,movio la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos porque si seguia asi no terminaria. ala tarde al salir del trabajo se dirigio al medico para su chequeo asi no tendria que soportar a irwin molestandolo todos los dias,estaban saliendo hace 2años y ya llego a esta etapa,fruncio mas el ceño por recordarlo,bajo de su auto y entro al edificio,para ser atendido llego temprano para hacerlo rapido y salir de ahi lo antes posible era estupido ir al medico por una cosa tan absurda luego de unos minutos lo llamaron y entro nervioso algo le decia que algo malo le hiba a suceder.

-buenas tardes,señor rivaille _.teniendo los examenes clinicos

-buenas _.saludo sin ganas

-bueno por lo visto en los examenes aparece que usted pueda quedar ahi un cierto porcentaje que lo confirma

-ah?habla enserio? _.sin creerlo manotea los papeles que estaban en el escritorio y queda impactado al leerlo

luego de salir apurado para no querer cruzarse con alguien realmente se sentia angustiado,se choca con un joven y caen al suelo. El universitario se queda mirandolo extraño ya que veia al hombre mordiendose el labio,no queria ningun bebe en su vida ni en ningun momento lo deceo hacer,era una pesima noticia y para lo espantoso es en su cuerpo,se levanta y agarra los papeles que por estar distraido habia dejado que calleran,el joven lo ayuda, estaban todos reunidos,se apoya en el hombro de rivaille

-lo siento,no queria lastimarte _.sonriendo tiernamente.

-ah? no importa _.ve sus ojos y suspira,llendo al auto sin decir nada

-espera _.lo sostiene de la muñeca_ me puedes llevar a mi instituto?

-no soy taxista _.molesto_ ademas ando ocupado para lidiar con un mocoso

el menor bajo la mirada,disculpandose el mayor resignado,aprovechando el momento para no regresar al hogar debia pensar como se lo hiba a decir a su pareja y ese era el momento para reflecionar,abrio la puerta dejando subir al menor para dar comienzo a su viaje eran unos minutos para llegar donde el joven le indico, que luego del viaje le dijo su nombre para volver de nuevo al silencio,su pensamientos no dejaban de interferir en su mente que miraba derecho por donde conducia. Eren lo miraba y miraba cada rincon del auto sonriendo,pero luego su mirada bajo asta donde estan los documentos que se encontraba en el maletin,le parecieron importantes pero no menciono nada al respecto cuando se detuvo, salio despidiendolo con un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo alegre. para levi era algo estupido ese joven pero le callo bien,conduccio asta llegar ala casa que lo esperaba irwin desconfiado con los brazos cruzados. con solo verle el rostro enojado era para serios problemas,bajo del auto y le dio los examenes sin saludarlo o hablarle. esto se debia a que sabia exactamente lo que sucederia apartir de ahora. en la noche de ese mismo dia rivaille,se encontraba atado de muñecas y expuesto a los ojos de irwin

-hoy estas mas ardiente .- pasando la lengua por el pecho del mas pequeño

-callate .-desvia la mirada,al sentir aquel roze

sonrio el rubio y bajaba la cabeza asta aquel miembro erecto y lamiendo a su alrededor,escuchando los gemidos del pelinegro ,le introdujo un jugete en su entrada para acostumbrarlo como acostumbraba hacerlo,irwin le gustaba verlo pidiendo piedad,mordio el pezon dejandolo adolorido apretando el otro ,luego de mover aquel aparato en su entrada le introdujo el miembro,embistendolo salvaje ,rivaille lo abrazo con las piernas,gimiendo continuamente,se vino antes que el rubio arqueo la espalda,irwin sonrio lleno de lujuria,se movio un poco mas y se vino dentro de este llenandolo con aquel liquido caliente choreando alrededor de su entrada se separa con su respiracion agitada

ngh... ah maldicion... -suspiro,

recostando en el torso del pelinegro ambos estaban ardiendo se levanto irwin del pecho de levi,se fue al baño y para dejar al mas pequeño dejandolo exausto y con su respiracion agitada. al ver al mayor salir del baño levi se baña insultando todo en su camino. dejando que el agua quite su transpiracion y tratando que baje el semen de aquella persona,suspiro al sentirlo recorrer por su entrepierna se quedo unos minutos bajo la regadera esperando que se valla todo aquel sucio liquido. Al salir del baño con total tranquilidad se echo a dormir,mañana sera un dia agotador y aburrido,vio al rubio dormido se acossto a su lado y sin decir nada se tapo.

desde ahora cambiaria su vida al conocer ese joven y el echo de que podia procrear,aunque no lo quisiera debia afrontarlo y caer en la realidad que le esperaba vivir este era el momento para que demuestre sus sentimientos por mas que no llege a lograrlo,luego de un profundo sueño deberia prepararse para continuar con su vida cotidiana? o hacer algun cambio? eso debia pensarlo... desde que comenzo la relaacion con irwin no habia podido expresar lo que en verdad sentia... realmente no sabia lo que su corazon.

-continuara-


End file.
